


Devotion

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius plays a game of hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

He had been playing a game with the children earlier that day. Something Muggle that Harry had taught them whose name Sirius couldn't remember, but was changed a bit for the magical players. Sirius had spelled the mirrors in the house to seek out the hiding places of all of Harry's children. Harry and Severus' children. He would never get used to it no matter how important it was to Harry. He could never accept Snape. They had developed a sort of truce around Harry, but the air around them crackled with animosity. Mostly Severus absented himself from Sirius's visits. He was gone now and Sirius was watching Harry change into his sleep pants before going to bed alone. Sirius was drinking Snape's really good Scotch and was smiling to himself realizing that the mirrors were still spelled and imagining all the pranks he could pull to amuse himself and the children. Right now the spell was trained on Harry's bedroom.

His lips were quirked and his eyes crinkled in amusement until _he_ stepped into the room. Sirius' eyes narrowed and he moved to release the spell.

"You're back early. I thought you wouldn't be home until after two. Did you kiss the kids goodnight before you came in here?"

Severus began to undress and pick through his nightwear. "I was not detained for nearly as long as anticipated. And I have kissed all of the brats save one." Severus swooped down and smacked a quick kiss on Harry's lips. " _Now_ , I have kissed them all."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and their tongues tangled languidly. Neither seemed in any hurry to move on or to break apart. Sirius had never thought about what it must be like for his godson to have sex with Snape. He knew that Harry had been a virgin when he first became Snape's lover and that Snape had been very experienced, like the cheap Death Eater whore that he was. Sirius supposed that if he had to guess what he thought their sex life was like, it probably wasn't a pretty picture. Certainly nothing like what he was seeing now. He supposed that Snape was rough and unfeeling with Harry. That he would force Harry to his knees like an animal while he rutted into him from behind. That Snape wouldn't bother to waste any of those skills he acquired on _Harry_. No, Snape probably just unbuttoned his trousers, whipped out his cock and rammed it right into Harry in one stroke. He wouldn't even bother to get undressed or to see to it that Harry was satisfied. Just so long as he was able to get his satisfaction -- and his heirs -- from the boy.

But he couldn't reconcile that view with what he was seeing before him. He knew he really should unspell the mirror. Even if he didn't care about Snape's privacy, he did care about Harry's. They were still kissing. Still in no rush to move on to other things. Perhaps this is all they were going to do tonight. Harry's hands were wrapped around the strands of Severus' hair. Severus had one hand on the nape of Harry's neck and the other was rubbing soothing circles over Harry's slightly protruding belly. Sirius winced. Harry was only 25, but he had been pregnant nearly every year he and Severus had been together and now was no exception.

They were _still_ kissing. Still offering lazy, lingering touches. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had spent so much time making love with only his mouth. It was sweet and intoxicating.

When it finally did grow more demanding, Severus brought Harry to orgasm twice before allowing himself one while giving Harry his third.

And Sirius couldn't watch any longer. He couldn't watch as the post-coital blush gradually stained Harry's skin. Or witness the sweat-streaked body that spoke of desire masterfully sated or the come that slipped down muscled thighs.

And as Sirius reached to finally unspell the mirror, he saw Snape smirk triumphantly directly at the glass behind which Sirius stood. And he finally understood. He had been so stupid, so easily and skillfully deceived. If Snape had been foolish enough to be cruel to Harry he would have long ago left the bastard to live secure in the arms of his godfather. But like this, with the memories of an attentive and devoted lover, Harry would remain forever no matter how his circumstances changed. Severus smiled as he trailed a long line of kisses down Harry's exposed throat. And Severus Snape tasted bitter salt and the sweet, sweet taste of victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004.


End file.
